Opposites
by DJfanwriter
Summary: Mumbo has cast a spell on Robin and Beastboy the team tries to track down Mumbo and fix it. Robin is now the laid back , cumbersome, prankster who gets himself into trouble sometimes. Beastboy is the cognizant, serious, industrious,DARK "Leader" who is serious about finding villains. The team wants to find a cure but someone might say otherwise.
1. The Switch

Teen Titans Is Owned By DC Warner Bros. And CN

One Day at Titans Tower Everyone was doing the usual Beastboy getting his butt kicked in videogame by Cyborg Raven Meditating and Starfire persuading Robin to eat her homemade Glorg.

BB: No fair! He whined "You probably have a cheat code entered in your brain."

Cyborg: I don't need cheats you're just bad at it!

BB: Am Not!

Cyborg: Are So!

Crime Alarm Ring!

Robin: "Titans listen up!" He said. "Mumbo is downtown terrorizing the shopping district!"

Downtown Jump City:

"I the amazing Mumbo will now make this money disappear!" He Boasted

"Not so Fast Mumbo Titans GO!" Robin Exclaimed

"Stand Back Titans!" Mumbo Yelled

As the Turquoise man wove his wand he cast it at Beastboy making the Changeling fall.

"Now you see that I demonstrated my opposite spell!" Mumbo Chirped.

`He waved the wand again but at Robin. The boy wonder dodged but then Mumbo threw a flurry of spells at him and finally also hitting him.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

She took Beastboy and Robin and put them in the T-car.

Keeping the Titans off Guard Mumbo made the escape.

"Dang it! He ran away!" Cyborg Worried.

At the med bay Robin and Beastboy are both in the med bay resting.

Beastboy's eyes opened.

"Wha-what happened?" He Asked

Cyborg, Raven, And Starfire noticed that he woke up so they entered the room he was in.

"Mumbo cast a spell on you and Robin which put both of you unconscious." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Were gonna run a few test on you to see if your vitals are alright." Cyborg Said seriously.

A few minutes later Robin woke up too.

"Duuuude, what happened?" Robin breathed.

"You were unconscious since Mumbo hit you with a spell. Now that you're awake we'll check your vitals." Cyborg added.

About an hour later Robin and Beastboy were in their rooms. Robin left to talk to cyborg.

"Yo Cy, Wanna play some video games?" Robin Asked

"Don't you usually train by now?" Cyborg looked at him surprised.

Beastboy left his room holding some Edgar Allen Poe Books.

Raven passed him by and stopped to be looking at him confused.

"Beastboy, are those books?" She asked confusedly.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"Since when do you read books?" She Added.

Beastboy shrugged his shoulders, then left. Walking into Ops room

"Hey BB wanna play some Mega Monkeys 4?" Cyborg asked the green changeling

"No I'm reading." Beastboy Replied

Cyborg looked at him mega freaked out.

BB saw Raven enter the room.

"Raven, can I have some of your herbal tea?" He questioned the empathy.

"I thought that you hated tea." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Can I have some?" He repeated.

"Sure" She blurted.

Beastboy put the water into the tea kettle also putting the tea bags into the pot along with it. He put the tea into the mug. And started drinking it with his book. Raven was pretty freaked out at seeing Robin playing with Cyborg and beastboy drinking tea with an Edgar Poe book.

Later Beastboy was cleaning his room. Putting his TV and gamestation in his closet. He laid down on his bed reading his book.

Meanwhile Robin was "playing" with his birdarangs. Tossing them around. Then Robin went to beastboy's room

"Hey beastboy, Can I "borrow" your TV and Gamestation?" Robin asked

"It's in the closet." Beastboy Said in an aloof tone.

Robin took the TV and the game to plug them in his bedroom. Eventually Robin fell asleep with the Game on and Beastboy sat his book aside to sleep.

A few days later:

Beastboy woke up at 7:45 seeing Raven drinking some tea.

"I thought that you woke up at 11:00 why are you up?" Asked Raven in a deadpan voice.

"I woke up just a coincidence." He said in his new aloof voice.

Beastboy took out the bacon and eggs and put them on the skillet.

"And since when do you eat meat?" The mistress added.

"Most of the animals I turn into, they don't eat tofu. I'm going to do some training." He replied aggravated.

She just looked at him confused.

"Beastboy," she said

"What!" He interrupted angrily

"Nothing." She replied downcast

He ate the bacon and left to the training room. Stating with bench presses.

A few hours later Robin finally emerged from his bed to the kitchen.

"Robin, how are you?" Starfire asked happy

"I'm alright" He then hugged star.

"Rob it's not like you to wake up so late." Cy said.

"No harm done Cy!" Robin smiled

Later Beastboy was behind the ops door eavesdropping.

"I think I know whats going on with Beastboy and Robin with Mumbo's Opposite Spell they'll act opposite to how they usually act." Raven Inquired. "So that means instead of Beastboy being A Cumbersome, Light hearted, and an idiot he is now Cognizant, Downcast, and Serious, and to Robin well he's like Beastboy was."

"Whoa what so we need to find Mumbo to fix this?" The cybernetic teen asked.

"Apparently we do." Raven Replied

"So we need to wait until he makes the move?" Star asked in a curious tone.

"No, I think we need to find him before he makes a move for then who'll be our leader Robin is now equal to beastboy!" Cyborg Claimed.

"I will." A voice peeked from the Ops door.

Beastboy came out from the door revealing himself.

Beastboy? They asked

"Yes, since Robin isn't in the condition to lead, I will take priority." Said Beastboy.

"Should we Rae?" Asked Cyborg.

"Ugh, Beastboy fine you can lead us for time being and don't call me that Cyborg." Raven said in a serious tone.

"Thank you." As the Green boy left.

"Raven are you sure about this?" Worried Cyborg.

"He somewhat has Robin's state of mind. I think we'll be ok." She answered.

"I will go check on Robin. I am most worrisome about him." The tamaranian decided.

Starfire walks into Robin's room to see a mess of clothing everywhere while Robin was playing Gamestation.

"Oh hey Star, what's up?" Asked the Boy Wonder.

"Robin, your room has the mess." Starfire said unimpressed.

"Ehh, It's little messy." Replied Robin.

"It is time to train." She added

Starfire escorted him to the training room. The entire team was there. After a few hours of exercise they saw that Robin luckily hasn't lost his stealth or fighting skills and beastboy didn't lose his powers either.

"Dude, are we done yet?" Robin asked to Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded yes and the titans left.

Cyborg went to the garage to work on his car, Starfire went to feed Silkie, Raven went to read a book, and Robin went to Ops.

"Ugh I'm bored!" Robin exclaimed.

Robin went to go knocked in BB's door then beastboy opened.

"Beastboy?"

"What." The changeling asked annoyed.

"Do you want to play video games?"

"No."

"What about that game that you and Cyborg made uhh, Stankball."

"No, I don't want to play Stankball I'm reading."

Beastboy slammed the door irritated.

Next he went to the garage to talk to Cyborg.

"Hey Cy, what'cha doing?"

"Making some upgrades to my baby."

"Need any help?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure because."

Robin picked up a Power gun and zapped it accidentally at the T-car leaving a dent. Cyborg Yelled Angrily and Robin ran out faster than kid flash. Eventually he made it to Starfire's room.

"Hey Star do you need any help feeding Silkie?"

"Not at the moment but thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Robin, I am sure."

Robin left disappointedly sneaking into Raven's room.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos she chanted.

"Dude this is a pretty cool glass thingy!" The Boy wonder exclaimed.

Raven screamed.

"What are you doing in my room!"

"I'm bored and everyone else is busy so I was wondering…"

"No!" She shoved him out with her powers.

Later Beastboy knocked on Raven's door.

"Raven can I come in?" Asked the green boy.

"Sure." Said the empath.

"Why do you meditate?" Asked Beastboy.

"I meditate to keep my powers in control its one of the things that help." She replied

"That's fascinating, do you mind if I meditate with you?" He asked

"No not at all." She replied

He sat the same way she was but not levitating.

"It doesn't matter if you can levitate or not, all you need is to have focus." She told him

The both of them repeated Azarath Metrion Zinthos in sync. Raven knew that it might have been one of the longest time they have spent together, alone.

"Thanks Raven, it's really enlightening to meditate." The changeling said

"No problem, It cleanses your mind." She replied

Beastboy left the gothic girl's room.

Meanwhile: With Cyborg and Robin were playing Super Racing 6

"Dude! Let's play a prank on Beastboy!" The Boy Blunder told Cyborg

"Are you sure Rob? It's not really your thing." Replied CY.

"C'mon dude it'll be awesome!" Robin said in a beast boyish tone.

"Wow Robin is just like beastboy." Cyborg thought

"What do have in mind?" Cyborg asked

"I think this'll be better than any other pranks that he's pulled before." Robin replied deviously.

Beastboy was in Robin's "Office" the room where he sees evidence and interrogations.

"Crime has been suspiciously low, I wonder." Beastboy said in a robinish tone.

He Left to go back to his bedroom to study something he saw in the last fight with Mumbo. To find everything in his room was glued to the ceiling.

"CYBORG! ROBIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Beastboy said puffing steam out his ears.

Robin and Cyborg would've laughed to death. When Beastboy gave them a death stare much more terrifying than Raven's they stopped.

"You guys are so irresponsible! I'm going to need to punish you for this, Robin training room 400 pushups! And Cyborg,"

"Nothing you can throw at me I can't handle I've kicked your little green butt before." Cyborg teased.

"Wow he's taking the leader thing really seriously." Cyborg thought.

"I've been getting stronger, I have a secret weapon now." Beastboy remarked.

Later on the roof:

"Ready cyborg, oh don't go easy on me."

"Bring it on."

The battle started off with Cyborg trying to punch beastboy but BB quickly dodged.

"Gonna need to be faster Cyborg."

Beastboy then made a move on cyborg by turning into a T-rex and making him fall by hitting him with his tail. Cyborg got back up using his Sonic Cannon on Beastboy but BB got back up and turned into a hummingbird quickly approaching Cyborg and then turned into a Gorilla to jump on cyborg landing a punch on cyborg's human side. Cyborg then landed another punch throwing off BB that caught BB off guard, Cyborg then landed another sonic cannon weakening BB.

"I'm weak but I think it's time to unveil my weapon." BB said evilly.

He shapeshifted into the beast that took over when he got poured by the chemicals in the fight with Adonis.

"No." Cyborg thought.

The beast took Cyborg and threw him against the floor.

Cyborg didn't want to lose at least not to beastboy. He threw his arm missiles at the beastboy, but it wasn't enough to stop him, Cyborg got close to Beast landing a hard punch on the monsters face, then the beast took Cyborg's hand and flung him off the roof but Cyborg flew back to the roof. Cyborg caved because he knew that this battle would last too long.

"I cave." Cyborg said shamefully.

Beastboy then laughed and said "Wow, I thought you were actually gonna put up a fight."

As he left Cyborg tried to land a sonic cannon but BB turned into a crow and dodged.

"Fights over." BB said

"I can't believe I got my Chrome ass kicked by a grass stain." Cyborg Thought.

Later In Cyborg's "Lab"

He heard a knock at the door

"Come in."

"Hey Cyborg." Beastboy said not wanting to make eye contact.

"What is it?" Cyborg said rudely.

"Well I need a favor."

"What," Cyborg Kept the harsh tone.

"Remember the rings that you used to disguise yourself as Stone."

"Why?" Cyborg asked

"I need you to make me something that can disguise my green skin."

"Okay, But it might take a few days or so."

"Thanks," BB told him.

I'll leave it there for now, so I'm going to make the second chapter soon and please, Like If you enjoyed favorite it! And thanks for reading Also please tell me if I can change anything about it!


	2. The Storm

Teen Titans Is owned by Cartoon Network WB And DC

Hello Its been a really looking time since I wrote the first chapter of This story and I'm guessing a lot of people like that because I got a lot of views on my story and even if you didn't y'all still clicked on it and took your time to read it. So here goes.

Its been a week since Robin and Beastboy have been still acting opposed to how they usually are.

" Why do you need These rings anyways." Asked Cyborg.

"Its none of your business. Just make the rings for me please." Beastboy said in a very cold and distant tone.

Cyborg then gave the Teen a worried look.

"Should I really make him these rings what is he planning to do with them…" Cyborgs had tons of thoughts crossing his head.

"I-It'll Take a week…" Cyborg stuttered.

The Changeling then left the room without any remark on his face.

Another hot summer day passed in Jump City. It's nearly a drought and it wasn't even summer yet. But then all of a sudden…

_**CLASH...!**_A Bolt of Thunder Clashed on the side of the Jump City Wayne Enterprise Tower Shattering thousands of Windows on the side. Then A Hurricane started Brewing.

"Attention Attention Titans Tower Is on Lockdown. Titans Tower is on Lockdown." The Towers PA repeated.

It was still early morning 6:00 A.M. Beastboy and Raven we're in the Kitchen and alert.

"Whats happening?" Beastboy Yelled.

The rest of the Titans walked out and seeming a bit distraught and confused.

Cyborg Disabled the emergency system from his gear.

"Guys I discovered why the Lockdown system apparently theres a Category 3 Hurricane outside." Cyborg Remarks.

"Guys don't freak. There's thousands of storm drains around The whole city. Im going down to the Tech lab. It's weird that for the past few days we've been in a drought and now theres a Hurricane. I don't think that's normal at all…" Beastboy said in a composed voice. "But for the meanwhile don't go outside."

Later Beastboy was googling weather patterns around Jump City over the past 5-10 years. He also Checked out the current weather patterns. Putting them side by side with older ones.

"What the hell." Beastboy whispered

The patterns from today look a lot different than a regular Hurricane. Almost as if they were manmade. Beastboy then got buried into this research and wasn't planning on leaving.

Meanwhile: Jun 11 6:30 P.M.

Cyborg and Robin were watching a movie Raven was heating a slice of plain pizza Starfire was pacing around with worry over her.

"The Beastboy has not left from the Crime Lab I'm getting a lot of the worries." Starfire said.

"I'm going to check on him." She said then taking the pizza out of the microwave. "I'm going to take this to Beastboy." Raven was trying hard to surpess her feeling of worry towards BB.

Raven walked down to the Lab to see Beastboy covered in a mess of books and pages.

"Beastboy?"

"What is it." Beastboy Remarks with irratation.

"You've been here since 7 AM I bought you a slice of pizza." Raven said.

"Mmm. Thanks Raven." He said then taking a bite off the pizza.

"So have you discovered anything..?" She remarked.

"Here." he said pulling out a chair.

"This Hurricane isn't a natural Hurricane its manmade but I haven't found the source of it someone is behind this mess… but I don't know who it is.."

Raven then drew a blank in her head to try to find the epicenter of the storm.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

There is a vision of a sewer grate. There are multiple shadowy outlines and there's some type of mechanism. Raven then explained what she saw to Beastboy .

"Really!?..."

"We need to go to the sewers." Beastboy blurted. "And quick before they escape."

Beastboy then calls a meeting.

"Teen Titans… The Hurricane isn't a natural Hurricane it's manmade. A group of People have been starting the Hurricane. Raven envisioned them in the sewers. When we find whose behind it we'll be able to stop These weird weather patterns."

Before Beastboy could say Titans go the ground started shaking and the rain stopped only leaving lightning.

"Earthquake!" Robin Yelled!

Everyone ducked for cover.

" Shit! We need to find this guy before he destroys the town." Beastboy spat out.

End of chapter 2 Its finally summer and I have time to get back to my stories. Thank you for reading and I'll be sure to make a chapter 3 soon.


End file.
